Baby Kinkerk
by jseventh
Summary: Savannah Kevin and Lucy's daughter is adjusting to having a new baby brother. Please read and reveiw I'm sure you're love it! The third and final chapter for this story is up!
1. Chapter 1

It was Saturday afternoon and Lucy was taking the kids out shopping at a local grocery store while Kevin worked. Lucy and her two children Savannah and Jared were just entering the store when someone yelled "Reverend Kinkerk!" Lucy flipped around to find a woman from their parish come running up to her with an empty cart she had just finished unloading her groceries into her car and was bringing the cart back. "Hi Reverend. I thought that was you. How have you been?" The woman whose name was Claire asked setting her empty cart next to a flower display set up.

"Good, great actually" Lucy replied.

"I'm sure glad your back from maternity leave I missed you like crazy while you were away" Claire stated.

"That's good to hear I missed seeing everyone too" Lucy stated.

"So where's the baby you were gone for? I would love to see him" Claire said.

"I love for you to see him here's right…" Lucy flipped around and noticed that Savannah had taken Jared and was headed inside the door while she had her back turned talking to Claire. "Savannah, come back here" Lucy ordered. Savannah sighed and turned around and started walking back to her mom. "Give me Jared" Lucy said she took Jared from her arms. "What were you doing with him?" Lucy asked her daughter. Savannah shrugged. "Well no more of that. You can't hold Jared unless I say you so. Now say hi to Claire and stand by me. Don't leave my side" Lucy ordered.

"Hi Claire" Savannah said she waved her chubby little hand.

"Hey Savannah is that you? I almost didn't recognize you you've grown so much how old are you these days?" Claire asked.

"Three" Savannah replied.

"Wow I remember you when you were a baby" Claire told her.

Savannah smiled "I'm a big girl now" she proudly boasted.

"Yep she really has grown. she's start preschool next year" Lucy told Claire. Claire nodded.

"Well before I forget this is Jared" Lucy said holding up Jared so Claire could see.

"Oh he's adorable" Claire commended. Lucy smiled "thank you". "Can I hold him?" Claire asked. "Sure" Lucy said she was a lot more willing to let people hold Jared then she was letting people hold Savannah when she had been a baby. Claire took Jared from Lucy's arms. She rocked him back and forth.

"I love him he's so good can I have him?" She asked jokingly.

"Go ahead take him" Savannah said.

"Savannah" Lucy playfully hit Savannah on the arm. "I don't think so" Lucy said.

"Oh I know I was only joking" Claire said she handed Lucy back her baby and glanced at her watch. "Oh my goodness I didn't realize what time it was I must be going" Claire said.

Lucy nodded "okay it was nice talking to. Bye".

"Bye-bye" Savannah said. Claire smiled and said bye before walking off.

"What was that telling Claire she can have Jared?" Lucy asked Savannah as they headed inside.

"She can have him" Savannah stated.

"No she can't he's ours he's your brother" Lucy told her.

"Whatever" Savannah said shrugging. They walked inside the store. Lucy grabbed a cart she set Jared in the car seat took Savannah by the hand and walked over to the vegetables.

"We need carrots. Can you hand Mommy a bag" Lucy told Savannah as they walked up to where the bags were. Savannah nodded and took a bag for her mom. She handed it to Lucy.

"Thank you" Lucy said. Savannah and Lucy walked over to where the carrots were. Savannah picked a carrot up.

"No Savannah that's a little ripe we want one that doesn't have any green on them. Can you find any like that?" Lucy asked. Savannah nodded and looked through the carrots. Lucy looked too.

A few seconds later Lucy and Savannah had found five carrots. They put them in the bag and walked over to the bread. "Okay we want white bread can you find me two bags?" Lucy asked.

"Yep" Savannah looked at the bread. She handed her mom two bags when she found them. "Perfect" Lucy set them in the cart and they headed off toward the milk. "Okay" Lucy said once they arrived at the freezer where the milk was. "Can you get Mommy one chocolate milk?" Lucy asked.

Savannah nodded and opened the fridge door and reached for the milk. She was having a hard time lifting the milk and Lucy noticed this so she leaned over and helped Savannah lift the milk into their cart.

"Great now we're going to get two white milks" Lucy said. Once again Lucy opened the fridge and she and Savannah lifted the milk into their cart. "There we have all the milk. Now we need some detergent" Lucy stated. They walked down the laundry aisle.

"Here Mom's going to get the detergent" Lucy said once she found the laundry detergent she wanted. Lucy leaned down and got the detergent from the bottom shelf.

"Hi man" Savannah said as a man walked down the aisle. "Do you want him?" Savannah asked the man, motioning toward her cooing brother.

The man shook his head "no thanks" he got the detergent he wanted and continued walking.

"Savannah" Lucy said setting the detergent into their cart.

"What?" Savannah asked innocently.

"I said no one gets Jared. He's not for sale. He's ours" Lucy scolded her daughter.

Savannah sighed "but what if we don't him?"

"Why would we not him? Of course we want him" Lucy said.

"I don't want him" Savannah said.

"Yes you do. You love him. He's your little brother" Lucy stated.

"Now let's find some dinner" Lucy said.

She took Savannah's hand and they walked over to the meat department. "Do you chicken, hamburger, or fish?" Lucy asked.

Savannah shrugged. "Let's try some fish" Lucy said they walked over to the counter where you buy the fish.

"What's the best salmon that you have?" Lucy asked the guy working behind the counter. Lucy let go of Savannah's hand and turned her back to Savannah as she listened to the guy's reply.

Savannah walked off towards a woman looking at the store's selection of meat.

"Hi lady, do you want my baby brother?" Savannah asked her walking up to her.

The woman turned to Savannah and smiled at her. "Why hello there" she said.

"He's right over there with my mom" Savannah said she pointed over where Lucy and Jared were.

"Why are you selling your brother?" the lady asked.

"Because all he does and cry and stuff. He's really annoying. So do you want him? you can have him for free." Savannah commended.

"I see. Well, all babies are like that. You just have get used to it. You'll like him when he's bigger" the woman explained.

"Do you want him or not?" Savannah questioned again.

"No I think you should keep him" the woman said.

"Fine. Bye lady" Savannah said walking off. She didn't like the woman's response. She looked over at Lucy. She was still talking the meat guy. Savannah walked over to a man who was looking at the chicken.

"Hi man, do you want my baby brother?" Savannah asked.

The man smiled and looked down at her. "No I don't. I have a little boy of my own" the man answered.

"You can have two" Savannah stated. "That's okay. I'm fine with the one I have" the man said walking off.

"Darn it" Savannah said she walked over to a woman she saw heading over to the bakery.

"Hi lady" Savannah said walking up to her. "Hi" The woman answered. "Do you want my baby brother?Hhe's free?" Savannah asked her.

The woman smiled and just shook her head then she walked off.

"Hmm…" Savannah then said she saw another woman walking past her. "Hey lady do you want my baby brother?" Savannah asked.

"Your baby brother? No thanks." The woman told her, continuing to walk. She walked past Savannah.

Savannah sighed "no one wants Jared". Just then Savannah heard her mom calling her name. She was walking toward Savannah. Lucy was done talking with the worker and turned around to set the fish in the cart when she noticed Savannah was not there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lucy asked. Savannah shrugged she knew she couldn't tell the truth if she did she knew she would be in trouble.

"Well come here" Lucy said grabbing Savannah's hand. "You can't run away from me like that" Lucy told her. Jared suddenly started to cry as Lucy raised her voice.

"What is it Jared?" Lucy said she picked up him and rocked him and back forth as she was walking him she noticed that he was wet. "I have to change Jared and you're coming with me" Lucy said to her daughter.

They walked off towards the bathroom. Lucy opened the door to the bathroom and they walked inside. Lucy opened the baby change table and laid Jared down on it. "Stay there" Lucy told Savannah as she took off Jared's pants. She quickly changed Jared, washed her hands then set Jared back into the cart and turned to Savannah who was standing right where Lucy had took her to stand. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Lucy asked.

"No" Savannah replied. "Okay then let's go finish our shopping" Lucy said she took her hand and they walked out of the bathroom toward the paper aisle. "We need to get napkins and I'm going to let you pick out what color we should get" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Savannah cheered. They walked down the aisle and over to the napkins.

"I want green napkins" Savannah said after looking at all the colorful napkin choices.

"Okay put them in the cart" Lucy said.

Savannah smiled and grabbed the napkins she set them in the cart.

"Good job. Now we need candy" Lucy said.

"Candy?" Savannah's smile grew into a huge grin.

"And you can pick it out" Lucy said.

"Yeah!" Savannah said, jumping up and down as they walked down the candy aisle. Savannah looked at the candy bars eyes wide.

"I want this one" Savannah said picking up a chocolate Hershey bar.

"Oh me too" Lucy said she picked up a Hershey bar too. They put the candy bars into the cart.

"And we should get one for your dad and brother too" Lucy said. Savannah nodded and threw two more candy bars into the cart.

"I also want this one" Savannah said holding up a bag of Starburst. Lucy nodded. Savannah threw it into the cart.

"I like these" Lucy said throwing in some Almonds Joys.

"I want a lot of MM's Savannah said she threw a handful in the cart. "Oh and these" Savannah said picking up her favorite colorful candy. "

Okay I think that's it" Lucy said as Savannah threw two packages of her favorite candy.

"Oh, come on mommy" Savannah she said in her whinny voice.

"No Savannah no more. let's go get some lettuce" Lucy stated.

"But Mommy" Savannah whined.

"Savannah I already said no. Now let's go" Lucy said. She took the little girl's hand. Savannah made her sad face.

"No Savannah. We're leaving the candy aisle," Lucy said. She started to walk of,f but Savannah pulled back.

"I don't want to go. I want more candies" Savannah said she folded her arms across her chest.

"Do you want to go to timeout?" Lucy asked.

"No" Savannah replied.

"Then come with me" Lucy said.

"But…" Savannah started.

"No" Lucy stated she started to walk again this time Savannah slowly followed close behind her. They walked over to the lettuce.

Lucy had turned her back to Savannah for a minute as she looked through the lettuce.

"Hey!" Savannah whispered to a man walking by. The man looked at Savannah.

"Do you want him?" Savannah whispered, pointing at Jared.

The man shook his head and continued to walk. Savannah moved on to the next person she saw a woman who was walking by.

"Psss…" Savannah whispered. The woman looked at Savannah.

"yes" she whispered back.

"He's free" Savannah whispered pointing to Jared.

"Is he?" The woman whispered. Savannah nodded. Lucy flipped around at the moment with the package of lettuce she set it in the cart.

"Okay are you ready to go?" Lucy asked. Savannah nodded.

"Okay let's go" Lucy said she took her hand and they walked toward the cashiers. They got in line.

"We're done" Lucy said. Once they reached the front of the line Lucy started unloading the groceries. Savannah helped her with the stuff she could. Once the stuff was unloaded they were close enough to be checked out. A cashier quickly checked them out and they on their way outside. Once outside they found their car and started unloading the groceries Savannah once again helped with what she could.

Once their groceries where unloaded, Lucy picked up Jared and set him in his car seat while she was buckling in him she told Savannah she could get in.

Savannah nodded and hopped in the car. She buckled herself in.

Lucy finished buckling Jared. She shut his door then walked around to Savannah's side of the car and shut her door, telling her while she was shutting the door that was going to take the cart back.

Lucy took the cart back like she said she would. Getting into the drivers' seat, she buckled her seatbelt and started the car.. A few seconds later they off.

"So Savannah, why were you trying to sell your brother?" Lucy asked.

"Because" Savannah replied.

"Because why?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't want him" Savannah answered.

"What?" Lucy said this was the first she had heard of this.

"I want a girl" Savannah stated. "A girl? So you want a sister?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah Jared's a boy" Savannah said.

"Why do you want a sister?" Lucy asked.

"Because" Savannah answered. "Because why?" Lucy asked again.

"I want someone to play with" Savannah said.

"Someone to play with? Why can't you play with Jared?" Lucy questioned.

"He's a boy" Savannah stated once again.

"Oh I get it you want a girl because you're a girl so you two can play with the same things is that right?" Lucy asked.

Savannah nodded.

"Well we can invite some little girls over don't you have friends that are girls in daycare?" Lucy replied.

"But they leave" Savannah stated.

"Yes that's true the girl's would leave, but that's after a couple of hours" Lucy explained.

"They would still leave" Savannah argued.

"True. So you want someone to stay. someone who lives in the same house" Lucy stated.

Savannah nodded. "Well I'll tell you what when your daddy and I are ready to have more kids we will try for a girl until then can you promise me that you won't tell and sell your brother" Lucy told her daughter.

"I get a sister!" Savannah stated.

"Yes you might you might just get a sister in a few years though" Lucy replied.

"Yeah! Try now!" Savannah said she was so excited she smiled a huge smile.

"Try now? Sorry Savannah but things don't work that way" Lucy explained. "Why not?" Savannah questioned.

"Well, my body needs time to rest. I just had your brother Jared" Lucy said.

"Your body needs a nap?" Savannah questioned.

"That's right. A one or two year nap" Lucy replied.

"Is that a long time?" Savannah asked. Lucy nodded. "

yeah its long but it should fly by in no time".

"It better" Savannah remarked. Lucy laughed

"well for your sake, I hope it does" she pulled into the driveway and turned off the car.


	2. Chapter 2

She and the kids noticed that Kevin's car was parked in the driveway. Savannah opened her door and jumped out excited to see her dad. Lucy got up and walked around she opened the door to Jared's side and she unbuckled him from his carseat she picked him up.

"Here Savannah" Lucy said. Savannah came running around to that side.

"Can you go get Daddy and tell him to come outside?" Lucy asked. Savannah nodded and ran up the driveway to the back door.

"Knock on the door" Lucy yelled. Savannah knocked on the door and it soon opened Savannah immediately flew her arms around her dad who opened the door.

Hey sweetie. How are you?" Kevin said.

"Good" Savannah replied.

"That's great" Kevin said.

"Go outside" Savannah said as Kevin set her down.

"Okay I will. Why don't you go into the living room and watch cartoons" Kevin said.

Savannah nodded and ran in the house towards the living room. Kevin smiled as she ran off. He loved that girl. He walked outside a few seconds later he walked down out the back door and over to his wife and son.

"Hey honey" Kevin greeted her he kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi babe" Lucy said.

"Hey Jared" Kevin said as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Can you unload the car? As you can see Savannah, Jared and I went shopping and why don't you have a shirt on?" Lucy stated.

Kevin nodded "sure and I was getting ready to take a shower".

"Well do you want a shirt while I head inside with Jared I can grab you one" Lucy offered.

"No that's okay thanks anyway" Kevin answered he started to unload the groceries.

Lucy laughed "oh that's right you like the neighbors to see your chest".

"That's right" Kevin said "my guns" Kevin showed off his muscles.

"I'll see you inside" Lucy stated still giggling as she headed inside with Jared in her arms. Kevin followed her having unloaded his first set of groceries. Lucy once inside headed upstairs to Jared's room. Kevin walked into the kitchen he set the groceries on the kitchen table.

"Hey Kevin is Savannah upstairs?" Lucy asked she stopped on the stairs.

"Yep she's watching TV in the living room" Kevin answered.

Lucy nodded "great." she continued to walk up the stairs.

Kevin went back outside. Once Kevin had unloaded the groceries he walked inside and shut the door. He walked in the kitchen and started unloading the groceries on the kitchen table. Once he had all the groceries put away he went upstairs and into his and Lucy's room to take a shower. He walked into the bathroom and started the water for his shower he shut the door once his shower was ready.

Lucy was just leaving Jared's room after she laid him down for his nap. She shut the door and headed into the living room to check on Savannah.

"Hey Savannah. How are we doing?" Lucy asked.

"Good" Savannah answered she was lying on the couch watching TV with Delilah sitting next to her and Sampson on the ground below her feet. "Are you keeping Delilah and Sampson company?" Lucy asked. Savannah nodded.

"That's great I'm going to go start a unloading the groceries then when your dad's done with his shower he's going to start dinner then were eat sound good?" Lucy asked.

Savannah gave her mom a thumb up sign. Lucy smiled "good I'll call you when dinner's ready" she then left the room and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen. She noticed the groceries were already done.

Wow. Boy was she lucky to have such a loving, caring and thoughtful husband and two perfect kids. Lucy smiled, this was great. She headed in the laundry room. She flipped on the light and walked inside she grabbed the basket of laundry

She had just done before they went to the grocery store. She took the basket outside shutting off the light as she walked out. She walked into the kitchen she set the laundry on the kitchen counter sat down in a kitchen chair and started folding the clothes. She hummed while she worked. A few minutes when Lucy was just finishing with the clothes Kevin came walking downstairs with his dirty clothes he smiled when he saw her and he headed to the laudry room.

Boy was he lucky, he thought. ,He had such a loving caring, thoughtful wife and two beautiful happy healthy children. He walked into the laundry room flipped on the light and threw his clothes into the washing machine. Then he walked out shutting off the light he walked over to his wife and they immediately started making out.

They were too busy kissing they didn't hear their daughter came up to them.

"How can you breathe?" The little girl asked innocently. The pair—having heard her come in—stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Oh my goodness Savannah we didn't hear you come downstairs" Lucy commended.

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Is dinner almost done?" Savannah asked.

"No not yet" Lucy said.

"Here" Kevin walked over and opened the kitchen cabinet and grabbed out a box of crackers he handed them to Savannah.

"Go ahead and eat these while we make dinner" Kevin said.

"You mean kiss" Savannah stated. Lucy smiled and raised an eyebrow to Kevin. "Just please go upstairs" Kevin said.

"Upstairs?" Savannah questioned.

"Yes upstairs" Kevin said.

"What if I make a mess?" Savannah asked.

"Well then I'll clean it up" Kevin stated.

"Okay, have fun" Savannah said she ran upstairs.

"Have fun…did you hear her?" Kevin asked.

Lucy nodded "I did and could you start dinner?"

"Start dinner you mean make dinner there is no way you're making dinner" Kevin said.

Lucy nodded "fine can you make dinner? I'll clean up".

"I'd love to after we kiss some more" Kevin said he raised an eye and leaned over.

"Fine" Lucy said. They started making out again.

A few minutes later Jared started to cry. "I have to get Jared and you should start making dinner" Lucy stated.

"I guess your right" Kevin said. Lucy nodded

"I'll go get him". Kevin nodded and walked over to the kitchen cabinet he turned on the oven and then opened the fridge he took the salmon that Lucy had just bought and started cooking it.

"I'm making salmon!" Kevin yelled up the stairs.

"Okay" Lucy yelled back downstairs. A few minutes she came back downstairs with Jared in her arms he was wide awake and hungry.

"Jared needs his dinner can you hand me his baby food?" Lucy asked.

"Yep" Kevin said he reached in a kitchen cabinet and took out the baby food he handed it to Lucy.

"Thanks" Lucy said taking it. She walked over to the kitchen table she set Jared in his highchair while she sat in the chair closest to his highchair. She opened the baby food and started to feed Jared. "He's a hungry boy" Kevin stated.

"He sure is" Lucy said as she feed him.

"He's going to grow up to be big and strong aren't you son?" Kevin asked. Savannah came downstairs at that moment with the empty cracker box.

"I guess not only our son is going to grow up big and strong but our daughter is too" Lucy said.

"I already big and strong" Savannah commended she showed off her muscles.

"That's my girl!" Kevin stated.

"Look at those muscles!" Lucy shouted. Savannah smiled. She loved when her parents gave her good complements. She walked over to the garage can she threw out her garage.

"And she cleans up after herself. Good job Savannah" Kevin said give her a high five.

Savannah gave her dad a high five.

"Thanks Savannah you're a good girl for cleaning up after yourself, now do you want to tell Daddy about what you were doing at the store?" Lucy asked.

"Shopping?" Savannah replied innocently.

"No not only shopping but what were you doing to Jared?" Lucy questioned.

" Trying to sell him" Savannah replied. Lucy looked at Kevin who looked shocked.

"What? Why were you trying to sell your brother?" Kevin asked.

"Because he's a boy" Savannah told her dad.

"Well no duh, he's a boy. What's wrong with that?" Kevin wondered.

"She wants a sister" Lucy informed Kevin.

"A sister huh?" Kevin questioned. Savannah nodded.

"And why is that?" Kevin asked.

"So she can play with her girl games with her" Lucy said.

"Like dolls" Savannah added.

"I see well Jared will play dolls with you" Kevin said.

"No Daddy. Only girls can play dolls with me" Savannah said to him.

"I told her we and I would try for another child in the next year or so and we'll try for a girl" Lucy said to Kevin.

"Definitely. In fact why wait we're try tonight" Kevin said. Savannah's eyes immediately lit up and she started jumping up and down cheering yes, yes yes. Lucy gave Kevin an I don't think so look.

"Oh okay. Savannah look I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have said that. We can't try tonight for a baby but we will try I promise" Kevin told his daughter. Savannah stopped jumping and looked at him.

"You better" she said.

"We will we're do everything we can to get you the sister you want" Lucy said.

"Pinky Swear?" Savannah asked. "Pinky Swear" Lucy said she held out her pinky swear. Savannah walked over and pinky swore with her mom then walked over to Kevin and pinky swore with her dad.

"Yes I'm getting a sister! I'm getting a sister!" Savannah cheered she ran upstairs cheering.

"Why not start trying tonight?" Kevin asked.

"Because I just had a baby, Kevin. My body needs a rest or as Savannah says, a nap" Lucy answered.

"Only fine so in a few months were start trying?" Kevin questioned. Lucy looked at him.

"What?" Kevin wondered. "In a year we're start trying" Lucy said.

"Oh come on" Kevin said.

"No you come on you big baby that's not that far away" Lucy commended.

"Okay I'm glad we're at least having another child even if it's in the future" Kevin said.

"Me too I really in" Lucy said she smiled back. "We make beautiful babies together" Kevin said. "We sure do. So how many babies do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I would take ten" Kevin stated.

"Ten? Don't you think that's a little much?" Lucy questioned.

Kevin shook his head "I don't think so."

"Sure you don't you're not the one having the babies" Lucy said. "That's true" Kevin said. "Yeah so we're having only as many babies as I can have" Lucy stated.

"Fine with me" Kevin stated he put some spices and salt on the salmon and turned it. Then shut the oven.

"The salmon smells good" Lucy commended she finished feeding Jared.

"Okay I'm to take Jared upstairs. Now he'll probably need a diaper change" Lucy said she took Jared and went upstairs.

Kevin cleaned up the baby food mess left behind on the table. Lucy came back downstairs with Jared.

"I changed his diaper" she announced.

"That's good and dinner's almost ready" Kevin said.

"Should I get Savannah?" Lucy asked.

"Sure" Kevin answered.

"Great I'll go get her will you watch Jared?" Lucy asked. Kevin nodded. Lucy smiled "thanks I'll be right back" she set Jared in his highchair and then walked upstairs. She walked inot the living room where Savannah was still sitting on the couch with the dogs. "Hey kiddo dinner's ready" Lucy announced. "Yes!" Savannah said flipped off the tv. "We're having salmon are you hungry?" Lucy asked. Savannah nodded as Lucy took her hand and they walked downstairs the dogs followed them. "Here I'll feed the dogs you girls wash your hands and have a seat dinner will be ready in a second it's finishing cooking" Kevin stated. "Thank you Kevin" Lucy said she and Savannah walked down the hall into the bathroom to wash their hands. Kevin stepped into the lanuary room and got out the dog's food. He picked up Dahila and poured Sampson's food in his bowl then walked out of the room shut the door. He set Dahila on the floor in the kitchen away from Sampson he poured some food in Dahila bowl then went into the laundry room shutting the door for a sec as he put the dog food away then he stepped back out in the kitchen and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. As he was washing his hands Lucy and Savannah walked back inot the kitchen and took their seats. Soon Kevin finished washing his hands he checked on the salmon noticed it was done he took it out along with the fries he had threw in. Got the plates and started filling them up. He then handed the plates out. He put the dogs quickly outside and took his seat. The Kinkerks said prayer and started eating.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Lucy cleaned up the kitchen while Kevin played a card game with Savannah at the kitchen table Jared sat in his high chair and watched them. Lucy soon finished cleaning the kitchen at about that time Jared started crying. Lucy picked him up and rocked him. "I'm going to take Jared upstairs and change him" Lucy announced as her rocking him didn't work. Kevin nodded and Lucy raced upstairs she changed Jared them came back downstairs and sat down in a kitchen chair with Jared on her lap watching Kevin and Savannah play. Jared after a couple of hands of cards fell asleep. Lucy took him upstairs and into his room and layed him in his crib. Then she walked back downstairs and noticed Kevin picking up the cards. "Done playing?" Lucy asked. "Yep she needs a bath do you want to give her one?" Kevin asked. "Sure come on Savannah let's go upstairs" Lucy said. "NO! I don't want a bath" Savannah said folding her arms across his chest. "Well you don't have a choice you need one" Lucy stated. "No I don't" Savannah argued. "Yes you do" Kevin stepped in as he set the card in a dresser drawer that was right around the corner. "Savannah please be a good girl and come with me" Lucy said sticking out her hand. "No" Savannah whined. "Yes Savannah now" Kevin said walking up to the two raised an eye at Savannah. "No" Savannah whined again. "Okay Savannah you leave no choice ether go now or you will have to sit in the corner" Kevin stated. Savannah knew what the corner was whenever she misbavhed Kevin and Lucy set her in a corner of the house for three minutes. Savannah hated sitting in that corner cause while she sat in that corner Kevin and Lucy fouced all their attention on Jared. "I'll go with Mommy" Savannah said. "Thank you Savannah" Lucy said with a smile. "Good girl" Kevin remarked. Savannah got up and her and Lucy walked upstairs. Kevin followed them. Once upstairs Kevin said he would check on Jared. Lucy nodded as she and Savannah walked into the room next door Savannah's room. Savannah sat on her bed and watched as Lucy gathered up Savannah's PJ's. After Lucy had Savannah's clothes she and Savannah walked across the hall to the bathroom. They stepped inside and Lucy shut the door and started Savannah's bath. After Savannah's bath Lucy and Savannah walked back into Savannah's room. Savannah climbed into her bed and Lucy read Savannah a bedtime story. Lucy then set the book down and looked at the clock it was time for Savannah to go to sleep. "Okay sweetie its time to go to sleep" Lucy said setting the book down on Savannah's night stand. "But Mommy I'm not tried" Savannah complained. "Well you will be soon enough here let's say prayer asking the lord to help you fall asleep" Lucy stated. Savannah nodded and they said a quick prayer then Lucy leaned over and kissed Savannah's forehead. "Okay go to sleep now" Lucy said. "I'm still no tried" Savannah said. "Well you need to go to sleep lay down" Lucy ordered. Savannah did as she told. "Now close your pretty little eyes and go to sleep" Lucy said. Savannah closed her eyes. Lucy gave her a kiss and whrispered "good night sleep tight" Lucy then exited the room shutting the door behide her. Kevin walked out of his and Lucy's bedroom. "Is she sleeping?" Kevin asked. "No I just tucked her in" Lucy said. "Great I'm going to go tell her good night" Kevin said. "Okay I'll be in our room" Lucy said. Kevin walked over to Savannah's door he opened it and walked inside. He told Savannah good night and walked out the room shutting the door behide him. He then walked into his and Lucy's room. Lucy was gathering up her PJ's to take with her in the bathroom when she took a shower. Kevin layed down on their bed. "Taking a shower?" Kevin asked. Lucy nodded having had her stuff in her hands. "Cool I'll see you out here" Kevin said. Lucy smiled and gave her husband a kiss "see you out here" she said then she stepped inside their bathroom which was attached to their room. Lucy quickly finished her shower and joined Kevin in bed. She kissed him on the check. "I love you" she commended. "I love you too" Kevin replied kissing her back. Lucy smiled at Kevin as she turned to him. "Wasn't it funny how Savannah wanted to sell Jared because she 

wanted a sister" Lucy said. Kevin nodded and smiled back "yep it was funny Savannah's a funny little girl". "She really is" Lucy said. After a few more minutes of talking Kevin and Lucy fell asleep.


End file.
